spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-06-11
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Geoffrey Rush, Hamish Blake, Denise Scott, Dan Sultan, Guests: Geoffrey Rush, Hamish Blake, Denise Scott, Dan Sultan Official description Episode Twenty (11/06/2008) Our special guests this week are actor and Oscar winner Geoffrey Rush, Australia's Next Top Model/Comedian Hamish Blake, Australian singer & songwriter Dan Sultan and stand-up comedian Denise Scott. This week's closing performance is a video clip that reached #1 in the UK charts in 1982. "Save Your Love" by Renee and Renato was a Christmas hit and we're sure it will be with you. Myf's Team Geoffrey Rush rose to fame with his portrayal of eccentric pianist David Helfgott in Scott Hicks' acclaimed biopic "Shine" in 1996, for which he won a slew of awards, including an Oscar for Best Actor. He is regarded as one of our finest stage actors and known for leading the crusade to keep theatre alive and vibrant in Australia. He still regularly turns down high paying roles in favour of treading the boards back home. His movie career has seen him tackle playful characters such as Captain Barbossa in "Pirates of the Caribbean" to the charming and wickedly humorous Marquis de Sade in "Quills", which earnt him a Best Oscar nomination. Since starting his career he has appeared in over 70 theatre productions and more than 20 feature films. Chuckle-inducing Spicks favourite Hamish Blake began his adventure into the world of comedy with mate Andy Lee at the 2002 Melbourne Comedy Festival. His constant wave of hilarious sketches & stories allowed him to become one of the nation's best-loved comedians. Hamish guest-hosted the ARIA's in 2005, the Logie's in 2007 and regularly tickles audience funny bones over Fox FM airwaves on the Hamish & Andy Show and Rove Daily. Hamish can add one more thing to his CV, teaching the Spicks team how to walk the catwalk. What cant this boy do! Alan's Team Dan Sultan has continued to shine on the Australia music scene. In January, he performed with the likes of Paul Kelly, Kev Carmody and Missy Higgins during the live performances of Cannot Buy My Soul, at The Sydney State Theatre. This was followed by The Union Of Soul Tour with Dan's band supporting The John Butler Trio & The Waifs. The shows included all three artists sharing the stage to sing the legendary "From Little Things Big Things Grow". Another February highlight was the Sorry Day celebrations at Federation Square in Melbourne where Dan performed his song 'Roslyn', written about the stolen generation. Look out for Dans highly anticipated second album later on in 2008. To find out more about Dan click [http://www.dansultan.com here] Denise Scott is a comedian, writer, actress & a member of the spicks & Specks family. A self-professed expert on family life, this Melbourne comedian brings a refreshing style of comedy inspired by everyday domestic stories and topical observations we can all relate to. In previous stand-up routines she's told the public how she got drunk at her son's fourth birthday party, how she once adorned his skateboard with daggy decoupage, and how she worried when he discovered lawn bowls at 15 Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes